inspiration_3fandomcom-20200213-history
Pool
Galaxian Explosion (ギャラクシアン・エクスプロージョン／銀河爆砕): Saga's most powerful attack, he concentrates all of his cosmos energy to the maximum in between his hands, and releases it in the form of a gigantic shock-wave capable of obliterating nearly anything in its path. Nothing has been reported to survive and or escape it once it has been released. To the onlooker, the attack would look like a myriad of galaxies and planets come crashing into his opponent. The aftermath been reported to resemble like a small tactical nuke has been set off. Another Dimension: (アナザーディメンション／異界次元): Saga concentrates his cosmos to the maximum again, then lets off a powerful lightning which rips the fabric of space and time, he then proceeds to launch his opponent into this thing, the intent being that opponents caught into this will wander endlessly inside this limbo between time and space with no opportunity to return. Very few saints are been known to recover from this, and the ones known (Shaka & Ikki) do so only because they have extremely high cosmos powers and or abilities to help them escape this prison. Demon Emperor Fist '(幻朧魔皇拳): With a quick movement of his hands, he shoots a beam of light that goes through the opponent's brain at the speed of light. This technique directly attacks the opponent's brain, allowing Saga to manipulate him through suggestion (pretty much brainwashing his opponent), ordering him to attack anyone he desires or even going against their most precious assets. The effects will only disappear if the intended suggestion is completed. A weaker version of this attacks the nervous system of the opponent, leaving him immobile and vulnerable to any attack. '''Sensory Annihilation '(五感剥奪): This ability alllows Saga to withdraw all the senses from the opponent although not as refined as Shakas ability to do it with the Tenbu Horin, nevertheless he leaves his enemy in a sort of vegetative state. '''Astral Projection (幽体離脱'')':' Saga can control his Cloth at distance and uses his cosmic power to do so. However, it's not impossible to be perceived with this ability as Andromeda Shun's chain was able to detect exactly where he was and attack him using the empty space within the armor as traveling source. Gemini Kanon used the same Technique in Hades Arc, and Saga was also able to find his twin after becoming disillusioned by his immense power only to realize it was just an illusion. Saga can also teleport his Cloth from the distance. '''Labyrinth of Twins:('ツインズの迷宮')' Illusion to make enemies wander aimlessly around the Gemini Temple without being able to find an exit. Both Gemini Saga and Gemini Kanon are able to use this technique. In the Sanctuary Arc, Saga used this against the bronze saints; Dragon Shiryu was the only one able to find the exit because of his lack of sight, and hence the optical illusion had no effect on him. Andromeda Shun was also able to break it by attacking Gemini Saga and breaking his concentration. In the Hades Arc, the golden saints Capricorn Shura and Aquarius Camus were unable to get through it, even knowing that it was an illusion. The technique was only broken when Gemini Saga launched an attack directly to the Grand Master chamber, hurting Gemini Kanon and once again breaking the caster's concentration.